


I Will Always Love You

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira gets serenaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Love You

Kira was lying back on her mattress, a pair of massive headphones connected to her stereo sitting on her ears as she read through her history assignment. She was just beginning to enjoy the story of Joan of Arc when her door swung open. Immediately she threw off her headphones, about to yell at her mother.

"I know I'm not supposed to come in here, but I kept knocking and you weren't answering, so I figured you had your headphones on," Mrs. Ford said. She nodded her head at the window. "I think you should check this out."

Though the sounds of John Mayer were still coming out of her headphones, over them she could hear a peculiar buzz. She switched off her stereo, and walked across the room. "What is that?" she asked softly, yanking the window open.

Situated on her side lawn was Conner, his voice rising above the chorus of a slew of dogs that barked and whined for him to stop. "And IIIIIIIIIII-ye-yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii will always love yooooo-OOOO-ooooo, ee-yiiiiiiiiii will always love," here he paused for a sharp intake of breath, then with his voice raised an impossible octave, "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Kira blanched. Behind her, Mrs. Ford was pressing her hand over her mouth, struggling to keep her laughter in check. "What are you doing?" called Kira incredulously out her window.

"Serenading you," answered Conner.

"Are you out of your mind?" she said.

"I'm crazy, all right!" he declared. "Crazy with love for you!" Ethan must have put him up to this.

Mrs. Ford squeaked, as she was rendered unable to keep from laughing any longer, and she choked on her own hysteria. Kira buried her face in her hands. "This is so humiliating," she muttered to herself, then leaned out the window again. "Conner, go home."

"No way!" he said. "I have two more songs to go!"


End file.
